


She's a beauty

by whatamithegeekmonkey



Category: The 100
Genre: Aussie Clarke, F/F, Lexa is so thirsty, Vegemite, i just really love vegemite okay? and so does Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/pseuds/whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa might just have a new favorite customer, a pretty blonde Australian who comes in looking for some Vegemite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It just popped into my head.

Lexa stood behind the checkout counter taking advantage of the lull in customers by trying to finish the readings for her class the next day. The small bell on the door chimed, Lexa quickly stashed her book under the register and looked up to see a pretty blonde stepping into the store. Even without her glasses on and at a distant Lexa could tell the girl was pretty, really pretty. She had shoulder length hair that seemed to glow in the afternoon sun.  

Lexa couldn’t stop her eyes from trailing down the girl’s body. She was mesmerised by the girl’s hips as they tantalizingly swayed side to side.

Lexa looked down scolding herself for leering, she pretended to straighten a stand of gum

“’Scuse me” A thickly accented voice said clearing their throat. Lexa looked up only to look straight at an impressive pair of breasts. Her lips parted slightly and her mouth went dry as she gawked. As soon as she realized what she was doing she quickly looked up.

“Ah hello, how can you help me – I mean how can I help you?” Lexa inwardly cursed and felt her skin flush pink. _What was she? 12?_  The blonde smirked arching an eyebrow. Lexa blushed more, knowing she’d been caught.

“Someone told me yoo’s have something I’ve been tryin’ to find forever” Lexa’s knees almost gave way when she realised the girl was Australian

“Ah sure and what have you been trying to find?” She squeaked.

“Vegemite”

“Oh”

“Please please tell me you have some mate, I have been to like ten different shops and no one’s got any and I haven’t had it in forever I’m goin’ into withdrawals” She said dramatically, hands clasped together in silent prayer.

“I think you’re in luck, I think we do have some” Lexa smiled “Follow me”.  Lexa led her to the back of the store where they kept the ‘alternative’ food. She leaned down and shuffled a few items around on the shelf until she found the yellow and black jar. She didn’t notice the girl tip her head to the side, her eyes lingering on her arse.

“Ah I can see some back here, last one” Lexa reached to the back of the shelf and pulled it out.

“Oh ripper!” The girl exclaimed quickly looing away from Lexa’s rear.

“Sorry it’s a little dusty” Lexa rubbed the jar against her apron. “I guess we don’t have many people that want vegemite”. She handed the item to the blonde who took it reverently in her hands.

“No worries, she’ll be right.”

“Can I help you find anything else?”

“I don’t spose you have any timtams?” The blonde asked tipping her head to the side.

“Tim-whats?” Lexa asked confused.

“You know choccy biccy’s you dunk in coffee and use as a straw?” The girl mimed dunking a biggest into a dink in a way Lexa found adorable.

“Ah no sorry I don’t think we do”

“No worries” She shrugs. “Just this one then”

The blonde followed Lexa back to the checkout

“That’s $12.50”

“Bloody hell, that’s highway robbery”

“I’m sorry um do you still want it?” Lexa questioned biting her bottom lip as she stood holding the jar of brown stuff awkwardly.

“Yeah, yeah of course, can’t live without it” She shrugged handing Lexa the money.

 “I hope you order some more in soon, I’ll go through this pretty quick.”

“Okay I’ll make sure we do”

“Catch ya latah” The girl winked. Lexa lent back against the counter, sighing dreamily as she watched the girl leave the store. She had a new favourite customer.

* * *

 

 

Since their first meeting the girl had been back three times in just as many weeks. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she said she’d go through it quickly. In her previous visit Lexa learned her name was Clarke (although she pronounced it like _Cl-ahk_ which made Lexa grin.

Clarke’s visits very quickly became the highlight of Lexa’s week. This week she was extra excited to see her.

After waiting impatiently all week, on  Sunday only, an hour before the store was due to close she appeared, sauntering through the door. She waved to Lexa as she headed to the back of the store to get what she came for.

“Hey” Lexa greeted

“How’s it goin’?” She replied brightly as she handed Lexa her money.

“I ah good, I um ah” Lexa stuttered, starting to regret her ‘brilliant idea’. “Hold on for a second” She ducked down behind the counter and came back up with a box.

“Oh wow” Clarke gasped recognising the label on the box.

“I remembered you asking if we had any and we didn’t so I thought I’d order some, and now that seems a little weird and I didn’t know what flavour you liked, there was so many…” Lexa rambled nervously.

“No this is great! Thank you Lexa, I’ve been craving these for weeks” The girl beamed, grabbing several packets from the box.

“You’re welcome” Lexa smiled back feeling very pleased with herself.

“Seriously I’m cancelling my plans tonight and just staying in and having a feast”

“You make them sounds so good, I might have to try some.”

“Oh you definitely should they are bloody beautiful”

“I don’t know if I trust your taste, I tried some of that vegemite stuff and it was horrible” Lexa scrunched her face the memory of the salty stuff still strong.

“Oh no! Take that back” The blonde gasped in mock horror.

“’Im sorry it’s so salty and stung my mouth”

“Let me guess you just tried a spoonful?” Lexa nodded. Clarke rolled her eyes bright blue eyes. “Crikey rookie mistake right there. Listen carefully” The girl lent forward as if she was going to share an important secret. “You need to try it on toast with butter and just start with a thin layer, don’t go crazy” Lexa listened carefully hanging on the blonde’s every word.

“Okay, I’ll try again”

“Good”

“I still don’t know how you go through a jar so fast” Lexa said, bagging the girl’s groceries, shaking her head.

“Well if you guys sold bigger jars I wouldn’t have to”

“But then I wouldn’t get to see you every week” Lexa cringed at her own words  “Or you know you _couldbuymorethanone_ ” she said quickly trying to cover up her mistake.

“Oh but Lexa, then I wouldn’t get to see _you_ every week” Clarke winked at a stunned Lexa and left the store laughing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que more silly fluff. Anya makes an appearance.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…” Lexa counted the jars of vegemite under her breath. Anya watched her with an amused expression.

“What _are_ you doing Lexa?” Anya asked. Lexa, startled by her voice, stood up abruptly, banging her head on the shelf above.

“Shit, ouch. Nothing…” Lexa rubbed the top of her head.

“Why are you counting vegemite? It’s not stocktake for weeks,” Anya smirked.

“I was I was just…”                                      

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the cute blonde that comes in every week, does it?” Anya crossed her arms tipping her head to the side as she watched her friend squirm under her gaze.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Anya” Lexa denied, walking away. She could here Anya following behind her chuckling.

“She came in earlier today.”

“Oh” Lexa’s shoulders dropped in disappointment. She would have to wait another week before she could see her again. She was sure she’d lose her nerve.

“When she noticed you weren’t here, she made some lame excuse and said she’d come back later”

“Really?” A grin broke out across her face.

“Yes you dork, really.” Anya rolled her eyes.

“Did she say when she’d come back?” Lexa asked hopefully.

“I may have told her you were working later today, she seemed happy about that”

“Thanks Anya” Lexa beamed.

“Are you going to ask her out?” Anya followed Lexa around the store as she continued to tidy shelves.

“No!” Lexa exclaimed shaking her head. “No way”

“Why not? You’ve totally got heart eyes for her, not that I can blame you”

“I do not! And anyway she probably doesn’t even like me, she’s probably straight”

“Oh yeah sure she’s a heterosexual just like you” Anya scoffed. Lexa just glared at her. “Come on Lexa, I’ve seen the way she looks at you plus she left because you weren’t here and who goes through that much vegemite??”

“She just really likes it, okay?” Lexa argued.

“Sure Lexa, whatever you think” Anya walked away shaking her head.

 

* * *

 

 

The afternoon crawled by slowly, quiet as usual. Lexa tried to pass the time by restocking shelves and studying but she was much too excited at the idea of seeing Clarke again to focus for long.

Finally the door opened and Clarke appeared in all her glory. She wore tight denim jeans and a black singlet with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist.  Lexa bit the inside of her cheek trying to stifle her smile.

“Hey Lex-ah how’s it going?” Clarke greeted meeting Lexa at the checkout counter.

“It’s going good, how are you?”

“I’m great” Clarke bounced on her heels.

“Just the usual?”

“Of course”

“I’ve got them here already” Lexa pulled a paper bag out from under the counter.

“Wow thank you, such amazing service here”

“Just looking out for our most loyal customer”

“What-“

“Can-“ Lexa and Clarke both spoke at the same time.

“You go first” Lexa gestured her stomach fluttering with nerves.

“I was just wondering what time you knock off?”

“ I ah six…” Lexa stuttered, surprised by the question.

“Would you like to grab dinner tonight after, if you’re free?”

“I um I kinda have some study I should probably…” Lexa found herself saying not sure why. She’d been wanting to ask Clarke out since the first time she met her. Now Clarke was asking her out and she was turning her down. Lexa wondered if she’d gone crazy.

“What Lexa means” Anya swooped in. “Is she has some study that can wait until tomorrow night. Don’t you Lex?” Anya elbowed Lexa.

“Yes that’s what I meant” Lexa kicked Anya in the shin under the counter.

“Great!” Clarke grinned.  “I know the perfect place, is seven okay? I can pick you up from your place?”

“Seven is great, I live in the apartment above the shop so you can just meet me here if that’s alright?”

“Beauty! Sounds good! I’ll see you at seven then!” Clarke waved sweetly as she all but skipped out the store. Lexa stood watching her go, a goofy grin on her face.

“She forgot her stuff”

“Oh shit” Lexa looked down at the paper bag still on the counter.

“Looks like she wasn’t coming in for the vegemite after all” Anya teased.

“Shut up”

“What are you gonna wear on your hot date tonight?”

“It’s probably not even a date” Lexa shrugged, biting the inside of her cheek again. She didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“Oh it is so a date, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of you”

“Really?” Lexa glanced up at Anya hopefully.

“Yeah it was gross, I don’t know who’s heart eyes were worse, yours or hers” Anya exclaimed dramatically

“Shut up” Lexa shoved Anya playfully before walking away.

“Lexa and Clarke sittin’ in a tree” Anya sang, laughing when Lexa gave her the finger.

* * *

 

 

Lexa stood outside the store waiting. She checked her watch, it was five minutes past seven and there was no sign of Clarke yet. She chewed her bottom lip worried that the blonde had changed her mind or forgotten. She’d spent longer than she cared to admit getting dressed. Anya’s running commentary hadn’t helped settle her nerves at all.

_“Really Lexa flannel?”_

_“Are you serious, a snapback?”_

Anya had mocked every item she tried on until she finally agreed that she should wear her favourite black jeans and a white button up dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. She had her trusty red leather jacket in case it cooled down later.

Her leg jumped in anticipation and her fingers drummed against her folded arms. After another five torturous minutes that nearly had Lexa turning back to the apartment twice a blue pickup truck pulled up in front of her.

“Hey gorgeous, need a ride?” Clarke had an arm resting on the door of the car, a lazy smile on her face. 

Lexa felt relief wash over her, followed by another wave of sanxiety. Clarke was so effortlessly attractive with her blonde hair pushed back by a pair of golden aviators that sat on top of her head.

“Come on, hop on in”

Lexa snapped out of her daze and hurried around to the passenger’s side of the car, getting in.

“Hey”

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m so late my bloody house mate was being a pain. I hope you didn’t think I’d forgotten you?” Clarke apologized, her eyes lingering on Lexa.

“No, no it’s fine” Lexa assured, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

“Good, because I definitely couldn’t forget you” Lexa just smiled her cheeks flushing slightly. She wondered if maybe Anya had been right. Lexa allowed herself to hope that maybe, just maybe, it was a date.

“Oh here, put your number in my mobile so next time I can text you if I’m running late” Clarke passed her iphone to Lexa.

“Next time?” Lexa asked surprised. They hadn’t even seen how the first date would go and Clarke was already talking about another.

“What can I say, I’m an optimist.” Clarke shrugged.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> What do you think Clarke has planned for their date?   
> you can find me at wanhedaspirit.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep your negative comments about vegemite to yourself, it's my fav ;)  
> I was in the US recently and could not believe the price of vegemite!!


End file.
